User blog:3krok/Legacy -Battlers Lockdown
Pretty much just a drafting idea at the moment, BUT there will be a competition held for it soon. Even if I did make it, it would be started in 2015 and released in 2016. Drafting Story It has been five years since the plague known as the EXE has been killed, but the world is already in the midst of more controversy surrounding the omnipotent sapphire known by many as the Legacy Stone. This time, however, this time is different, there is not simply a tournament but what could be considered by many as an all out war or bloodsport has been formed, at the current time, the tournament was safely held by Mitsuhisa Conway, and hosted by his flourishing company Conway Incorporated, however, after Mitsuhisa was killed, a mysterious man has locked down entire cities and towns, and ordered the fighters to defeat opponents which could be found all over the world, closing many streets and causing men, women and children alike to either flee the streets, or to watch and bet on whoever would win. Suddenly, a teenage girl named Suri joins in, and starts wiping out the numbers of competitors, holding a saber saw, it's edges made by the fibre and truth of the stone itself. The mysterious man, worried that Suri might come for him next, starts to mysteriously compensate the number of contestants. What is he planning on doing with these streetfights, and who ''is ''Suri? Drafting Characters *Suri **16 years old. **Unknown **A mysterious young woman who haled from nowhere, using a saber-saw made from the Legacy Stone itself, she starts to fight with all she's honed, and seems to be aiming for the mystery sponsor. *James Avalone **19 years old **South Korea **A boy who gained much reputation for preventing a demon armageddon, the golden age indeed, now, however, he is treated like a normal person once more and is studying in the World Institute of Technology for his future, although he feels it might not happen from the current events, he leaves his current home in South Korea once more to ensure the legacy of his late father Kain is protected. *Honoo Pyrofox **18 years old. **England **When he was younger, Honoo had studied in magic and used it to fight in several Legacy Tournaments, now a university student. When the tournament makes it's turn for the worst, Honoo begins to develop a sixth sense of trouble, and enters the tournament to ensure that nothing is going on behind the curtains. *Mihua Ming **20 years old **China **A young girl who used to take kickboxing classes and a currently undefeated fighter in the lockdown. however, she does not want to win, all she truly wants, is facts on her grandmother's appearance, around the same time as Mitsuhisa Conway was dispatched. *Falco **23 years old. **Ireland **A genius eagle with an IQ of 355 and is a master fighter, but uses technology to fight instead of powers. All he really wants is prize money, and is ready to fight for his Death Ray funding! *Tekumi **16 years old **Japan **A girl gamer and close childhood friend of James, she feels terribly left out of his second life and follows him into the tournament using her newly learned koppo moves. Category:Blog posts